Beautiful bodyguard
by Rabie no Cherry
Summary: Sakura yang stres karena tidak mempunyai pekerjaan,meminta tolong Ino mencarikan pekerjaan untuk dirinya. namun pekerjaan yang didapatkannya mengharuskannya memiliki kelamin yang berbeda dengan yang dimilikinya. bagaimana bodyguard tampan sekaligus cantik ini melaksanakan tugasnya."Hn apa kau yakin bisa menjadi bodyguardku. Terlihat sekali bahwa kau sangat kecil dan pendek"just R&R


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main chara: Sakura,Sasuke dll**

**Genre: romance,Humor(maybe)**

**Warning: typo(s),OOC etc**

**BEAUTIFUL BODYGUARD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER I**

Haa~ siang yang sungguh damai, dengan cuaca yang tidak terlalu panas dan juga tidak terlalu dingin. Suasana yang sangat cocok dikategorikan untuk tidur siang bagi para insomnia malam. Burung-burung pun terlihat menikmati suasana siang damai ini, terlihat dia sedang bercengkrama dengan gerombolannya diatas pohon.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!" terdengar lengkingan seseorang hingga membuat sebagian segerombolan burung-burung tadi terjungkang(?) dari atas pohon.

"Masih mau berani lagi?" tantang seorang pria ehh jika diperhatikan lebih teliti itu bukan pria melainkan… seorang GADIS, kepada 3 pemuda preman yang kini tersungkur dihadapannya.

"Tidak.. tidak, ampun maafkan kami!" ketiga pemuda tersebut langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis itu karena tidak mau menambah hiasan biru diwajahnya.

"Cih mengganggu saja." Gadis itu membersihkan jaket lusuhnya yang sedikit kotor akibat perkelahian tadi. Setelah itu dia berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kini gadis itu tengah duduk di salah satu cafe yang bernama '**valentine caffe**'. Che sebenarnya mendengar nama cafe tersebut saja sudah membuat dia mendecih jijik, karena dia merasa nama tersebut terlalu melankolis untuk dikaitkan dengan hal yang berbau cinta.  
>Tapi apa mau dikata lagi, temannya memaksa untuk bertemu di caffe ini. Namun teman yang dibicarakan kini masih juga belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.<p>

Jikalau bukan sahabatnya, dia pasti sudah mematahkan dan menjabak hingga botak rambut sahabatnya itu jika nanti dia datang. Namun dia harus sabar karena ini juga untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri juga.

"SAKURA!" teriak seorang gadis pirang dan berjalan mendekati mejanya lalu ikut duduk di tempat gadis yang dipanggil Sakura ini. Ahh panjang umur, temannya yang baru dibicarakan dalam hati kini sudah muncul dengan cengiran lebarnya dan kedua tangan yang dikatupkan,pertanda minta maaf karena sudah terlambat. Namun Sakura membalasnya dengan memelototinya.

"_Osoi_."cibir Sakura.

"_Warui na_, tadi toko bungaku agak ramai makanya aku jadi sedikit lama."jelas Ino sambil memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan mereka.

"Hn ngomong-ngomong mana pekerjaan yang kau bilang itu akan menguntungkan dan mengasyikkan Ino?"tanya Sakura _to the point_ langsung ke inti dari tujuan pertemuan mereka ini.

"Hm kau tidak berubah-berubah, tetap saja tidak sabaran _forehead_." Ucap Ino sambil merogoh sesuatu didalam tas selempang coklatnya. "Nah ini dia."Ino mengulurkan selebaran yang sudah didapatnya di dalam tasnya lalu menunjukkannya kepada Sakura.

"Apa ini _pig_?"

"Gzz tolong jangan mulai timbul lemotmu_ forehead_. Tentu saja ini selebaran berisi calon pekerjaanmu." Jelas Ino kesal, dan kini Sakura sedang membaca isi dari selebaran itu.

"Dicari _bodyguard_ untuk tuan muda Uchiha." Sakura membaca isi dari selebaran itu.

"Bukankah itu mengasyikkan, disamping kerjanya tidak repot kau hanya harus melindungi dan menghajar orang-orang yang mengganggu tuanmu. Bukankah itu hobimu, lihat juga gajinya sangat tinggi dan juga diberi fasilitas tempat tinggal disana. Bukankah katamu kau mau keluar dari apartemenmu itu." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Hmm yahh pemilik apartemenku sungguh cerewet karena aku belum membayar selama 2 bulan biaya apartemennya, dan lagi aku baru saja dipecat dari toko tempatku ker.. _WHAT THE HELL PIG_! Kau memberiku pekerjaan dengan kelamin yang mengharuskanku berbeda!" teriak Sakura menggelegar karena dia baru sadar setelah membaca habis semua isi dari selebaran itu. Kini semua mata pengunjung cafe menoleh kearah meja mereka. Ino yang sangat malu menjadi tontonan pengunjung cafe langsung ber-ojigi meminta maaf.

"Pelankan suaramu sedikit _forehead_." Ino langsung menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Kau gila ya memberiku pekerjaan yang diharuskan untuk pria."ujar Sakura jengkel.

"Itu masalah gampang, kau tinggal menyamar saja."

"_Baka janaiyo._ Ini bukan segampang drama yang sering kau lihat di TV." Protes Sakura.

"Gzz sahabat tidak tahu diri, sudah untung kau kukasih saran. Kau cat saja rambut pink mu itu menjadi warna hitam. Dengan begitu saja kau sudah mirip pria." Cibir Ino sambil melihat rambut Sakura yang terlampau pendek karena modelnya yang memang khusus untuk anak laki-laki.

"Hey_ this is my style_." Protes Sakura tidak terima dan memegang ujung rambutnya.

"Oke oke lupakan, jadi sekarang kau mau atau tidak menerima pekerjaan ini?"

"huff baiklah dengan berat hati aku menerimanya_ pig_." Pasrah Sakura karena dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ino langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban sahabatnya.  
>Kini sakura dan Ino sedang berada di kamar Ino untuk merubah penampilan Sakura.<p>

"Nah dengan hair spray ini, rambutmu akan berubah menjadi hitam. Ini spray pewarna rambut." Ino langsung menyemprot ke rambut Sakura dengan perlahan-lahan agar rata memberi warnanya dan tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun warna pink di rambut Sakura.

"_Ne_ berapa lama warna ini akan bertahan _pig_?" tanya Sakura sambil memerhatikan Ino lewat cermin yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kalau rambutmu terkena air, warnanya akan kembali seperti semula karena luntur."

"Hahh! Aku bisa ketahuan dong nanti kalau terkena air." Teriak Sakura histeris.

"Makanya jangan sampai rambutmu terkena air kalau tidak mau ketahuan _forehead._" Ino menjitak kepala Sakura pelan.  
>Setelah selesai mewarnai rambut Sakura, Ino memberikannya pakaian formal milik ayahnya untuk dipakai Sakura.<p>

"Uwahh kau keren sekali jidat."puji Ino saat melihat penampilan Sakura yang terlihat seperti businees man terkenal yang ada di tv.

"Eh tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang."celetuk Ino lagi.

"Huff apalagi Ino-_pig_, aku sudah lelah." Keluh Sakura yang sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya. Dengan tiba-tiba Ino menenggerkan kacamata diwajahnya. Kacamata dengan bingkai hitam dan tidak ada minusnya.

"Nah sekarang baru pas. Untuk menutupi wajahmu yang masih sedikit feminim."

"Gzz sekarang aku benar-benar seorang lelaki. Mudah-mudahan saja ibuku tidak mengutukku dari sana."

"Ini juga demi kebaikanmu baka jidat." Ino menendang pelan bokong Sakura dari belakang karena sudah emosi dengan keluhan Sakura dari tadi.

"_Ha'i ha'i,_ jadi kapan aku bisa ke tempat kerjaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Besok saja lebih cepat lebih baik, sebelum ada orang lain yang mengambil pekerjaan ini."

"Aye aye sir."jawab Sakura malas.  
>Sakura berdiri di gerbang besar nan mewah sebuah mansion. Dimana disinilah dia akan bekerja. Untuk sesaat dia terdiam memerhatikan halaman luas mansion tersebut dari luar gerbang sambil menghilangkan kegugupannya.<p>

"_Yosh ganbatte yo_ Sakura." Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mulai memencet bel mansion tersebut.

'_yaa kediaman Uchiha, bisa saya bantu._' Terdengar suara seseorang setelah Sakura memencet bel tadi.

"Ano.. saya kemari karena ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai _bodyguard._" Jawab Sakura agak gugup.

'_Ohh silahkan anda masuk_.' Sambungan komunikasi tersebut langsung terputus, dan tidak lama kemudian gerbang yang ada di hadapan Sakura terbuka secara otomatis.

'Orang kaya memang sangat hebat.' Sakura membatin takjub. 'yosh jangan menyerah Sakura, tunjukkan kalau kau adalah seorang professional.' Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke mansion tersebut.

"Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Uchiha-_sama_ diruangannya. Mari ikuti saya." Kepala pelayan itu langsung menuntun Sakura ke ruang kerja pemilik mansion ini.

**CKLEKK**

"Maaf tuan, saya mengantar calon_ bodyguard_ anda."kepala pelayan tersebut langsung berojigi.

"Persilahkan dia masuk."ujar sang tuan besar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang dia baca.

"Silahkan anda masuk." Perintah kepala pelayan tersebut kepada Sakura. Sakura kini sudah mulai bisa mengontrol kegugupannya. Dan dia melihat calon tuannya sedang duduk dibalik meja dan mempunya warna rambut dark blue dengan potongan rambut yang aneh dan juga mata onyx yang tajam. Dan Sakura akui orang yang ada didepannya ini sangat tampan.

"Siapa namamu?" tuan besar itu bertanya kepada Sakura sambil melipat korannya dan mulai menilik penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Haruno Sasaki Uchiha-_sama_."Jawab Sakura kalem mencoba berwibawa.

"Hn apa kau yakin bisa menjadi _bodyguard_ku. Terlihat sekali bahwa kau sangat kecil dan pendek."Sindir sang tuan besar sambil menyeringai.

"Memang, tapi bukankah anda pernah mendengar bahwa jangan menilai seseorang dari luarnya Uchiha-_sama._"balas Sakura sambil menyeringai. 'Maaf saja ya kalau aku pendek siluman ayam.'inner Sakura emosi.

"Hmm benarkah begitu." **CTEKK**. Sang tuan besar menjentikkan jarinya dan dengan tiba-tiba Sakura diserang oleh 5 orang berbadan besar dari segala arah.

**Tap.** Dengan sekali hentakan kaki, Sakura langsung melompat tinggi berupaya menghindar dari serangan tiba-tiba tersebut. Dan langsung mengincar salah seorang berbadan yang paling besar.

**DUAGG.** Sakura menendang wajah salah satu pria tersebut hingga terlempar mengenai 2 temannya yang lain. Tidak sampai situ Sakura langsung memukul,menendang menangkis dan memiting lawannya satu persatu dengan cepat.

**Ssyyuuttt tap**. Sakura kembali melompat menuju orang terakhir yang masih berdiri dan dengan cepat juga tangkas dia memiting kepala orang itu dengan kakinya hingga pria tersebut jatuh dan pingsan.

Setelah menghabisi semua lawannya satu persatu yang tidak sampai 3 menit, Sakura kembali berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang sedikit kotor. Sakura menyeringai kecil melihat sang tuan besar terdiam terkesima melihat aksinya tadi. Dan kemudian mengembalikan wajahnya menjadi datar kembali.

"Hn baiklah, kau diterima bekerja Haruno Sasaki. Dan aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke sambil menaikkan ujung bibirnya sedikit keatas.

"_Arigatou gozaimashita Uchiha-sama_." Sakura ber ojigi sangat dalam.

"Mulai hari ini kau sudah bisa bekerja dan tinggal disini. Asuma tunjukkan kamarnya." Perintah Sasuke.

"_Ha'i S_asuke-_sama_."Asuma dan Sakura langsung meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasuke.

"_Omodetou_ Sasaki-_kun_ kau akhirnya diterima setelah 17 orang yang lain datang untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ namun gagal. Akhirnya ada yang mampu melewati test perkelahian tadi. Namaku Asuma."ujar Asuma sambil berjalan menunjukkan kamar Sasaki.

"Ahh _arigatou_ pujiannya Asuma-_san,_ aku juga tadi tidak mengira bisa melewati _test_ tadi." Ujar Sakura merendah diri.

"Kau terlalu merendah Sasaki-_kun_." Asuma mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari balik saku jasnya, dan mulai membuka pintu yang ada dihadapannya. "Nah mulai hari ini, kamar ini adalah kamarmu Sasaki-_kun._"

Sakura langsung terperangah melihatnya, bahkan kamar ini terlalu mewah untuk sekedar kamar seorang bodyguard. '_Sugoi_! Bahkan _apato_ku tidak semewah ini.'batin Sakura.

"Silahkan kau mulai memindahkan barang-barangmu hari ini. Kalau perlu bantuan kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja Sasaki-kun."

"Ahh_ Arigatou_ Asuma-san." Asuma pun hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sakura di kamar itu.

"_Yosh_ hari baru mulai datang, kau harus semangat Sakura _ganbatte._" Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas sambil berteriak pelan. Sakura menjelajahi tiap sisi kamar barunya dengan antusias. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa ini adalah rumah tuannya, dia pasti sudah menjerit histeris dari tadi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>hanya sebatas fanfic lama yang sudah mendekam di laptop<strong>

**mohon tinggalkan jejak anda dibawah, thanks~**


End file.
